Asking for Marriage
by deadkokoro
Summary: Collection of Naruto Shippuden OTP. Scenarios on how these couples came to marriage. :) NOTE: Their parents' role in giving the approval is not that important in this fic. (Of course, I know that it's important but I won't dwell too much on it.)
1. SasukexSakura

SasukeXSakura

It's been a year since Sasuke went on a journey after reconciling with Naruto and Konoha. He said that he'll come back. I know that he just said that as an excuse so I can't join him. But even until this day, I can't help but hold on to those words hoping that he will come back.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Hinata cooked lots of food in our house. Wanna join us?"

"I'll pass. Thanks though."

"Eh? Sakura-chan, come on! Even Ino and the others will join us."

Naruto said while tugging my sleeve.

"Fine." I said with a smile.

Naruto knows I'm eating by myself. I've decided to live on my own although my parents' house is just a few blocks away.

We had fun talking about stuffs. We even gossiped on Kakashi-sensei's lovelife or if he would ever have one. Hahaha. Naruto and Hinata also announced a good news , Hinata's pregnant. I'm so happy for them! After the feast, we went our separate ways and I immediately went home.

I've changed my clothes and laid on my bed. I was about to dose off when I heard a rustling sound. I grabbed my shuriken which is always under my pillow and threw it in the direction where I heard the sound.

Silence. No response. I didn't even hear the thud coming from my shuriken.

"You've never changed, Sakura."

That voice!

He stepped into the light and he appeared with the shuriken in between his fingers.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I immediately stood up and went closer to him.

"It's been a year! We've missed you! By the way, did you already report to the Kakashi-sensei, i mean the hokage?"

"Not yet. I've decided to visit you first."

"I see."

My heart's beating fast from what he said. I hope that he won't notice my nervousness.

"U-um, do you want some tea?", I asked.

"That would be good."

"Let's go to the kitchen then."

While I'm preparing tea, I can feel Sasuke-kun's gaze.

"You're living on your own,huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Where are your parents?"

"Their still living in the old house."

"Hmm."

I've put the tea in cups and used a tray to bring it to the table.

"Why are you asking about them?"

"I want to ask permission from them"

"Huh? For what?"

"I want to marry you."

"I see."

I was about to sit down when I realized what he just said.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I want to marry you, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"I told you right? I'll come back for you."

"And by that, it means that you'll marry me?"

"Yes."

After drinking the tea, he told me that he'll report to the hokage.

"I'll be here by 9 am then we can go visit your parents. Bye."

"Bye."

He closed the door and I'm left alone trying to digest everything.

I hugged my pillow and squealed. I can't believe it! Sasuke-kun wants to marry me!

I woke up with excitement. This is the day! But I'm worried with my parents... How would they react?

I heard a knock and saw Sasuke-kun waiting for me.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"G-good morning."

"Let's go?" He asked.

"Yes."

We walked side by side. People were staring at us. Well, Sasuke-kun's famous and everyone knows that I like him. When we're outside my parents' house, he suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked at him but he's looking away from me. I can feel his hand trembling and he's also sweating. That's so cute!

I knocked on the door. Few seconds later, we can hear footsteps. Sasuke-kun gripped my hand tighter. As soon as my mother opened the door...

"Sasuke-kun! Come in." Mother exclaimed.

Tsk! She didn't even greet me.

We went inside then my mother stopped us.

"What is the meaning of this?" She said while pointing at our intertwining hands.

"Umm.. This is..."

Then Sasuke-kun stopped me.

"We want to talk with you." He said.

"Stay here for awhile and I'll talk to my husband."

And my mother rushed upstairs.

We stayed in the living room. Sasuke-kun's grabbing my hand tightly.

"Ow!"

He let go of my hand.

"Sorry, Sakura."

I chuckled.

"It's fine."

"Sorry, it's just that I'm nervous."

"Me too. But Sasuke-kun, shouldn't you ask me first if I want to marry you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

He's flustered.

"Sorry, I thought that it's fine with you. Why? Do you have lover?" "It's been a year, I should have considered that." "That's so selfish of me." "You're feelings may not be directed to me anymore." He continually said to himself.

He's cute while looking nervous.

"Sasuke-kun, calm down. I'm really happy that you want to marry me and I still love you." I said.

Then he suddenly blushed.

"I thought you'll dump me." He said almost in a whisper way.

Then he grabbed my hand again and smiled at me.

"Ahem! Ahem!"

Then my parents arrived. My parents sat in front of us.

"Sasuke-san, I've heard that you want to marry my daughter."

"Yes."

"But I've also heard that you've first met yesterday after a year."

"Yes."

"So you want to marry my daughter without courting her?"

"But we have mutual feelings." Sasuke-kun said.

Just hearing that makes me want to scream. My father noticed that and was pissed off.

"Marriage is not an easy thing." My father said.

"Yes. But being alone is harder. During my journey, I've met a few people but that ain't enough to dismiss this feeling of loneliness. Sakura is one of the few people who makes me feel like I'm part of someone."

Now, both me and my mother has this goofy look in our faces. Even my mother blushed from what Sasuke-kun said.

"I want to marry Sakura. Please give us your blessing."

"NO WAY!" my father exclaimed.

My mother tried to calm him down.

"Now, now. Dear, it's time to let go of Sakura. She's a grown-up. She even have a house and a job. She can already decide what she wants to do."

My father was about to say something when my mother interrupted him. He told him about how he shouted at my grandfather for not allowing them to marry. And then it started to become noisy.

"Umm, mother?"

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura, we're giving you our dear?"

My father let out a big sigh.

"Yes. I give you my blessings."

"Thank you. I'll take care of Sakura." Sasuke-kun said.

We went outside and Sasuke-kun let out a sigh.

"It's a good thing that it turned out well." He said.

I wrapped my arms in his arms and he just let me be. I looked at him and he suddenly kissed my forehead. I jerked away. I mean, that's our first kiss.

"I love you, Sakura."

I stood there frozen. That's the first time he said that.

He held my hand, pulled me and we continued walking with a smile on our faces.


	2. ShikamaruxTenmari

ShikamaruXTenmari

Shikamaru and Tenmari has always been together whenever there's a joint mission between the Leaf Village and the Sand Village. It's not even a surprise to see them together. Whenever Tenmari visits the Leaf Village, Shikamaru will be the guide.

It's already evening and Shikamaru and his father are in the middle of a game. Casual talks are part of their father-son bonding, more likely, his father teases him in a way that he doesn't realize.

"Shikamaru, do you have a plan to marry?" His father asked to the laying Shikamaru.

"I don't know. It used to be my dream but I think it will only bring trouble." He replied without much interest.

"Of course there will be trouble but most of it will bring you happiness."

"Hn." Shikamaru responded.

"What will you do tomorrow?" His father asked.

"Tomorrow? Ah, Tenmari will visit the village."

"Tenmari, the lady from the Sand Village... What do you think about her?"

"Tenmari, huh?" Then Shikamaru sat down.

"I can get along with her. Maybe because we have the same mindset. But we also argue a lot because we have different ideas when it comes to strategies."

"I see." His father responded.

"Why are you asking about it?" Shikamaru asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Why not marry her?"

"Huh? That would be troublesome." He said with an irritated face.

"Think about it. I'm sure Tenmari is also in her marriageable age."

"I'm going to sleep." Then Shikamaru left the room.

Shikamaru's father arranged the pieces with a smile.

The next morning...

Shikamaru prepared to go out. He left for the main gate to wait for the arrival of Tenmari. While waiting, he didn't realize that he doze off. While Shikamaru's sleeping, Tenmari arrived and looked for him. She let out a sigh after she saw him sleeping in one corner. She went beside him and looked at him for awhile. She can't help but smile at his defenseless state. Then she thought of an idea. She went closer to him and whispered.

"Shikamaru..."

He immediately stood up with a blush on his cheeks.

Tenmari let off a chuckle. Then Shikamaru looked at her with a pissed off face.

"You doze off again." Tenmari said.

"Well, it's too boring to wait without doing anything." Shikamaru argued.

"Do you have to do this everytime I visit?"

"There's those lovers again."

"I know right. Why don't they just get married?"

The two gatekeepers said.

Shikamaru glared at them while Tenmari just laughed it off.

"Alright. Alright. Let's go report to the Hokage." Shikamaru said.

After reporting to the Hokage, they discussed the joint mission that they're supposed to do a week from now. Then they ate together at a dango shop. They even went by the river and rest there for awhile. As if they're in a date.

"I've heard that Naruto and Hinata are getting married." Tenmari said.

"They are." Shikamaru briefly answered.

"I'm really happy for them."

"How about you? Do you have any plans to get married?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I want to. I also want to have a child. But I can't do that without a man liking me."

"I see."

"Maybe I should change my attitude a little bit. Everyone has this impression that I'm strict and unapproachable."

"Well, you do have that image." Shikamaru said.

"I should have taken up the advice of my kouhai. She told that men likes feminine women. Is that true?" Tenmari asked.

"I don't know. But I don't really like feminine women. They're hard to deal with. But wait, strong-willed women are also hard to deal with." Shikamaru replied.

Tenmari laughed.

"I guess you're refering to your mother?"

"Yes. Women, whatever their personality is, are a pain in the ass."

"Hey, you're talking to a woman you know?" Tenmari said while raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? I don't see anyone." Shikamaru said.

Tenmari stood up and brought out her big fan. Then she used it to create a strong wind to throw Shikamaru to the river. Before Shikamaru can fall, he used the shadows of the surrounding objects to hold him.

"I'm joking.",Shikamaru said.

"Hmph!" Tenmari then started walking.

Shikamaru followed her. They went to the inn where Tenmari was supposed to stay but it was full.

"How come its full?!" Tenmari exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry, ma'am but we had an unexpected visitor and we have to give him the rooms."

"Huh? Where is this guy?"

Tenmari was about to rage inside the inn when Shikamaru stopped him.

"Let's just find another inn." And they looked for another inn. Unfortunately, all of the inn are full because of an event happening in a nearby shrine.

"Where am I going to sleep, guide?" Tenmari asked.

Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Let's go.", he said to Tenmari.

Tenmari followed him until they stopped at a house.

"Is this an inn?" Tenmari asked. She knows its not but she asked anyway.

Shikamaru ignored her question.

"I'm home." Shikamaru said.

"Glad you're back. Dinner's ready." Shikamaru's mother said in a distance.

"Wha-, are we in your house?"

"Yes. Come in."

"Huh?"

Shikamaru went inside and Tenmari just followed since she doesn't have any choice. They went to the kitchen. Shikamaru's father is already sitting while his mother is serving the food. They stopped what they're doing when they saw Tenmari.

"Hello." Tenmari said in a timid voice.

"My! You're Tenmari right?" Shikamaru's mother exclaimed.

"Ah, yes." Tenmari replied.

"Mom, Dad, can Tenmari stay here for the 2 nights? It seems like the inns are full due to a festival in the shrine." Shikamaru said.

"It's fine but I don't think there's a room available for sleeping." His father replied.

"Huh? I'm sure there's one. Even the room where we play is okay." Shikamaru said.

"But Tenmari is a guest. We should let her stay in a better room." His father argued.

"Um, it's fine. Any room is fine as long as I can sleep." Tenmari said.

"Now, now. Let's eat dinner. Let's discuss that after eating." Shikamaru's mother said.

"Tenmari, sit beside me." Shikamaru said.

His mother squealed at that.

"What?! There's nothing wrong with what I said." Shikamaru exclaimed.

Tenmari just laughed and sat beside him. After dinner, Shikamaru's parents forced their child to let Tenmari sleep in his room.

Their inside the room and Shikamaru still has this annoyed look in his face.

"Shikamaru, where's the room you're talking about awhile ago? I'll just sleep there." Tenmari said.

"I can' t do that. My mother will definitely scold me." Shikamaru replied still annoyed.

"I guess, you really can't win when it comes to your parents." Tenmari said with a smirk.

Shikamaru prepared two futons and put a rolled blanket in between.

"Hahaha. What's with the rolled blanket?" Tenmari asked.

"Do you think its funny? We need to do this since I'm a guy and you're a woman."

"What's with that logic?" Tenmari still laughing.

Shikamaru obviously annoyed pushed Tenmari in the futon while he went on top of her.

"You still think this is funny?" Shikamaru said.

Tenmari looks surprised. She didn't say anything and she can feel her cheeks getting warmer. Upon seeing this, Shikamaru also blushed and he just can't get his face from Tenmari. He then kissed Tenmari on the lips.

 **Part 2 of Shikamaru x Tenmari coming up next.**

 **Btw, I would really appreciate reviews. Reviews makes me feel like I need to continue my stories and it totally makes me happy. :)**


End file.
